


Stuck in an Elevator with Gale Harold... ~ Take Two

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US) RPF
Genre: Lust, M/M, Porn, RPS..., Stuck in an Elevator with Gale Harold... ~ Take Two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gale’s late for a meeting with Cowlip…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck in an Elevator with Gale Harold... ~ Take Two

**Author's Note:**

> Stuck In… a series of little porn ficlets…

Title: Stuck in an Elevator with Gale Harold... ~ Take Two  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 451  
Rating: R  
Warnings: Lust…  
Be kind no beta...

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended… 

Summary: Gale’s late for a meeting with Cowlip…

 

**Stuck in an Elevator with Gale Harold... ~ Take Two**

I can’t believe I’m auditioning for this show. I’m sure it will be canceled before we ever start filming. I mean even if it is on Showtime… There’s no way they will ever put a sexually graphic gay drama on television. I really don’t have time for this.

I run to the elevator thankful a young blond held it for me. He smiles at me and it seems to radiate the tiny room. I think he’s not bad looking for a man; not that I’m gay or anything. He really is a lithe little thing isn’t he… Hum I guess I take that back, fuck he’s hung and he’s watching me checking out his cock… Fuck I think I’m getting hard…

I look away and try not to blush. I’ve never been attracted to a guy before but this kid is makes me feels like superman… man of steel… Oh fuck my heart just skipped a beat. The elevator just dropped about 15 feet. I grab the kid and pull him into me. Our dicks pressing and grinding into one another as we fall to the floor in the darkened train car.

I find my lips caressing his, kissing him deeply as he moans into me. We rub and thrust against one anther like our lives depend upon it. He gently runs his hands around my waist and slips them into my waist band. Soon he’s released me from my denim prison. He starts running his tongue down my big vein and then sliding his hand across the slick wet path he’s created. He's working me harder and faster with each stroke as he sucks my balls, creating the most beautiful pleasures I’ve ever felt.

I’ve fucked my share a women, but no one I and I mean no one has ever touched me like this… I never want this to stop, I’m so close… He releases my sack and runs his very wet and warm tongue back up to the head of my cock. He's running circles around and around it driving me crazy, finally he takes all of me into his mouth. He’s bobbing his head up and down on me with abandon when I feel his fingers penetrate me, swishing his fingers across my prostrate making me buck and fist his long blond hair…

I’m whimpering as I crying out in pleasure; I tell him I think he's amazing. I beg him to never stop, and tell him that I love him as he’s takes me to homo heaven…

Oh Fuck God Yes… I’m Gay… I’m So Fucking Gay and I Wouldn’t Want It any Other Way…

God I can still cum just thinking about the first time I met Randy…


End file.
